A Yandere's Love
by lolloverlollil
Summary: A new student shows up at Akademi high.


It's monday morning and my first day of Akademi high. I get dressed in my uniform, I notice that my clock says seven thirty on it. 'Crap. I'm going to be late for my first day.' I think to myself as I grab my bag and I run out my door. As I run I bump into a boy around my age.

"Oh my gosh." he said as he stretched his hand out to me. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," I say as I take his hand, "are you heading to school?"

"Yea, I'm Taro Yamada." he said as he pulled me up. "And you are?"

"Jeshika Jandoruto." I say as I grab my bag.

"That's a nice name." Taro said. "Hey, do you want to walk to school together?"

"Sure." I say as I walk by Taro's side.

When we got to the school building, we see a girl with orange hair that's in to ponytails. "Where were you?" she asked as she tugged on Taro's arm. "I wanted to walk together."

"I'm sorry Osana." Taro said as he got his arm free. "I was helping Jeshika here." he said gesturing to me. "She was lost, so I walked her here."

"Well _don't _let it happen again." Osana yelled as she pushed me out of the way. "Anyways I need you to meet me on the school rooftop at lunchtime."

"Why?" Taro asked.

"Don't question me." Osana said as she started walking off. "And don't be late."

Toro let out a sigh as he looked at me. "Sorry about her. She's a childhood friend."

"What's her deal?" I asked as I looked back at Taro.

"I honestly have no idea." he said. "Come on, let's get you to the guidance counselor, so you can find out which homeroom you get."

I nod as I follow Taro to the guidance counselor's room.

* * *

Once we got there Taro opened the door for me.

"After you." he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Good morning Taro Yamada." the guidance counselor said as she looked up from her computer. "Oh, you must be Jeshī Jandoruto." she said as she stood up.

"I am." I said as I looked at the woman standing in front of me.

"Good, Taro thank you for bringing Jeshī here."

"Your welcome." he said with a patient smile.

"Now Jeshī. I'm placing you in Taro's homeroom." the guidance counselor said as she handed me a piece of paper. "Give this to your teacher and she'll sort everything out."

"Thank you." I say as I walk out of the room.

Taro quickly followed me. "I can't believe that we're in the same homeroom." he said excitedly.

"Me ether." I say as we walk into our homeroom.

"That's my seat." Taro points to a desk in the back of the classroom. "If you want, you can sit next to me."

"Sure." I say as I sit down next to Taro.

A girl with twin drills walks up to me. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, but that's my seat." she said as she put her bag on my desk.

"Kokana, that's her seat." Taro said as he stood up.

"But, we have assigned seats." Kokana said as she noticed that the teacher was coming.

"Okay, class we have a lot to do and only an hour to do it." the teacher said as she noticed that Kokana wasn't sitting. "Kokana please take a seat."

"But Ms. Himari my seat was taken by the new girl." Kokana said as she pointed to me.

"Kokana please, do not make me send you to the guidance counselor." Ms. Himari said as she looked at me. "Besides Jeshī and Taro seem to be good friends."

Kokana groaned as she sat down next to me. I had a feeling that Kokana would give me a hard time.

* * *

After class was over I walk beside Taro. "do you have to meet this Osana?" I ask as I notice that she was standing by the door to the roof.

"Yeah, if I don't she'll kill me." Tara said as he looked at me. "But if you want we can walk home together."

"I would like that." I say as I wave to Taro. "See you in class."

"You too." Taro said as he walked up to Osana. "I'm here."

"Finally." Osana said as she handed Taro some bento.

"Oh, Osana this is really nice, but Jeshī made me some food." Taro said as he pulled out a box of bento.

"What!" Osana yelled as she smacked the bento out of Taro's hand. "I'm the only one that can make food for you."

"Osana! Jeshī worked really hard on that!" Taro yelled as he walked towards Jeshī.

* * *

"She did WHAT!" I shouted as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"I know." Taro said as he hugged me. "I can't believe it either."


End file.
